


Dinghy

by WeirdlyKagome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abilties, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Hilarious, Multi, One Piece Universe, Original Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Overpowered Straw Hat Pirates, Reverse Harem, Team Bonding, treasures, various x original character, weird original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdlyKagome/pseuds/WeirdlyKagome
Summary: Shirohashi Umi is a runaway and an element devil fruit user. She meets Luffy along the way and begins her journey and very reluctantly joins his crew. They both have been destined to meet, but they do not know this and as a famous saying goes- 'what they don't know, does not hurt them'. Umi is waiting for an opening to run away, but will she be able to, after staying with the lovable straw hats?A One piece various x OC
Relationships: Crocodile (One Piece)/Original Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Original Female Character(s), Nami/Nico Robin/Original Female Character(s), Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Original Character(s), Smoker (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Dinghy meets her passanger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy, Umi and Zoro meet and the journey begins.

**Disclaimer: One piece and its characters do not belong to me, only my OC does.**

**Now that I have got that out of the way!**

**Enjoy~**

Luffy looks at the fluffy clouds above his head and makes his way to the thatched hut at the end of the dirt road. His mouth stretches into an unbelievable large smile as it curves around his entire mouth. Luffy is a very jolly teenager, he loves to eat, smile and well sleep. But very curiously, he wants to become the king of pirates. A funny notion in itself as it is, Luffy makes it hilarious with his laid back attitude and his simple-looking face. Some may say that Luffy is a dumb kid but he is not, or so he thinks. Luffy is a happy kid and he wants to be the pirate king but he has never sailed the sea, but that is to change today- for today is the day when he sails into the sea for the first time.

Luffy looks at the clouds dumbly. He is forgetting something. He cocks his head in a dumb way. He has to pick someone up.

“Who cares? I will remember later…” Luffy smiles once again, he turns around and starts moving in the opposite direction of the hut.

As Luffy is suspecting, he is truly forgetting something. He is forgetting to pick up his first mate, the person who will guarantee him his title. But he is not a dumb kid and therefore makes his way in the opposite direction of his destination. He loves the sea and as soon as he comes near it, he jumps into his boat and starts sailing. But not to worry, he would meet his destined mate.

* * *

Luffy is jolted from his sleep as an ear-splitting sound reaches him. He wakes up with a wide yawn and stares at the upcoming whirlpool. He starts cackling like an idiot and it strikes him rather late that the whirlpool could kill him. He starts fumbling like an idiot, but as stated earlier, he is not a dumb kid and has the base survival rules chalked down. He notices a barrel being sucked into the massive whirlpool and an idea strikes him.

He smirks widely and stretches his hand. Like a crazy phenomenon, his hand stretches far-far ahead of him and reaches the barrel which is miles away from him. He cackles evilly and fits his scrawny self into the barrel which then floats him far away from the whirlpool and towards safety.

A passing-by former cruise ship with its hyperactive crew of hijacker pirates spot a barrel floating by. They are a curious bunch and pick up the assumed wine barrel. The barrel is heavy and the bunch is happy to ration weeks of wine at once. They carry it into the storage area.

Coby wants to become a marine officer. But the oxymoron of his life is that he has been captured by a group of pirates and now he works for them as a cabin boy. Coby has a problem, he lacks courage, enough courage to freed himself from the pirates. He needs a little push. Fortunately for him, he comes across the self-proclaimed future king of pirates and thus sails the ship of his dreams.

Luffy hates cramped spaces. He hates it when his limbs tangle themselves together. The bunch from earlier which consists of three men stare at the supposed wine barrel as it bursts open. They gasp in collective shock as a kid no more than 16 bursts out of it. The force hits one of them and he falls back groaning in pain.

“WHAT A GOOD NAP!” The kid shouts as he bursts open. He is scrawny but his body emits a very mysterious power. The group hesitates to attack. The two remaining men stare at him in shock.

“Huh, who are you guys?” The kid asks as he raises his brows.

“Who the hell are you?” The men yell angrily. They are truly confused.

All hell breaks loose as the kid stares at their fallen member and cocks his head in worry, “This guy would catch a cold if he lays down there.” They stare at him in disbelief, “You are the one who did this!” The men below angrily as they point their swords towards the kid who is ignoring them completely. But the kid has no such patience as his stomach is growling loudly; he hurls himself towards the bunch beating them into submission.

Coby’s jaw falls to the ground as he stares at the commotion in front of him. He is not sure of what he should be more aghast about, the barrel bursting, a human rolling out of it or the said human ignoring his imminent danger in favour of searching for food.

“Why would you do that, all of a sudden?” The boy asks as if he is troubled by their attacks. The men stare at him in horror, “Who are you?” they yell in fright.

“Me? I am Monkey D Luffy. Nice to meet you.” The boy grins in greeting. The men shake in fright and run away with their fallen comrade.

Coby stares in horror, curling into himself as the now identified boy- Luffy, beats his supposed enemies and starts to shove rather copious amounts of apple into his mouth.

“You have to run away from here…hurry!” Coby shouts to the boy who continues to ignore him in favour of his food.

Luffy ignores Coby only listening with half attention as Coby narrates his rather pathetic past of being captured by a pirate named Alvida and how he is unable to run away because she carries an iron club.

“You are a hopeless coward, I don’t really like you!” Luffy laughs his thoughts and Coby gasps dejected.

"You are right. Only if I dared to drift along the sea in a barrel," Coby sighs in misery, "I would like to do something." Coby perks up, "Tell me Luffy, why are you sailing the sea?" 

"To become the king of pirates!" Luffy replies innocently.

"The k...king? That means you have to search for the greatest treasure of all- the treasure which grants you wealth. power and fame, the treasure of treasures- the one-piece," Coby gasp in horror, "Impossible, impossible...this is impossible."

"This is not about being possible or not. I want to do it, so I will. I will do it even if it means risking my own life... If I die, then that is that!" Luffy finishes in determination as he stares at his treasure, the straw hat

Coby cannot believe his ears. This boy, this seemingly weak boy in front of him is not scared of death? A question appears in Coby's mind, is it possible for him to do something...if he puts his life on the line? Coby gulps in fear but somewhere at the back of his mind, a resolve takes birth. This resolve would in future drive him towards his dream.

* * *

Their moment is broken when a rather overweight woman bursts through the upper deck of the ship. She is immediately identified as the pirate who has captured Coby, thanks to her iron club. But Luffy being the not so idiotic kid shouts with confidence, “Who is this ugly fat lady?”

Alvida grits her teeth in anger. That was possibly the only thing she hates the most, being called fat and ugly; after all, she was the most beautiful woman who sailed the sea. Luffy, however, had the guts to tell her otherwise. She bellows in anger and swings her club at him.

These things were like a daily exercise routine to Luffy. The boy, the future king of pirates, who has the power of the Gomu Gomu no mi, never has any problems whatsoever in defeating fat and ugly goons. Doing his signature – Shishishi, Luffy stretches his arm behind him and with a yell of “Gomu Gomu No Piston”, very easily wipes out the entire ship. Well, the only thing he does not account for is the punch he lands on Alvida and the effects it has on her sense of hero-worship.

Luffy sighs in relief. Now that his workout for the day has been done, he is ready to go forward and freed this whoever Zoro guy is from the marine headquarters. Well he sighs, the only good things which came out of the fights, aside from his exercise routine, of course, is that Coby has now developed enough courage to join the marines.

* * *

Far away from the pair of Luffy and Coby, a small dinghy floats on the rather turbulent ocean current. A female, yawns in boredom, the rocking motion of the dinghy making her sleepy. The pirate hat on her head tilts at an odd angle as her fiery red locks are revealed- her eyes could not be seen very well for she keeps them close.

A suspicious rock to her dinghy wakes her up and she stares wide at the fast-approaching shore. She smirks evilly when she spots an unattended dinghy parked on the shore. The female jumps from her own rather beat-up dinghy- which no doubt has seen many sea storms and has sailed victoriously, and lands on the unattended dinghy. Her mouth turns into a pout when she spots the emptiness of the dinghy.

“Well, beggars can’t be choosers.” She smiles in resignation and picks up the almost-torn rug from her former dinghy. She lifts her palms and a mysterious wind blows, shooting her former dinghy into oblivion. She settles comfortably in her new residence and falls asleep rather fast.

The girl is awoken hours later by the conversations of the actual owners of the dinghy.

“Thank you very much for providing me with space.” She smiles in greeting as the pair of boys stare at her in amazement. The female for the first time in hours opens her eyes- molten golden with cat-like slits and stare at the occupants of the dinghy- one straw hat-wearing scrawny boy and the other, a green-haired swordsman. She yawns at their look of bewilderment.

“No problem at all!” The straw-hat smiles in answer only to be contradicted by his partner who shoves one of his swords at the neck of the unknown female, “IDENTIFY YOURSELF.” He growls.

“Me? I am Shirohashi Umi. Nice to meet you too…” She trails off as she very casually removes the sword point from her neck.

“I am Luffy” the straw-hat grins and points at himself “and he is Zoro” then he points at his partner, who scowls in reply.

The female now identified as Umi laughs at the introduction and bows her head in thanks. She picks up her hat and within seconds falls asleep with loud snores.

“HEY...DO NOT FALL ASLEEP WHILE TALKING, YOU MORON!” The rather angry Zoro shouts at the woman who is very blissfully asleep at the moment. “Now…now Zoro, don’t attack our new member.” Luffy has to hold him back.

“HUH, WHEN DID YOU DECIDE THAT?” Zoro shouts in disbelief, he was already doubting his captain.

“Why not, she is a nice person….shishishishi…” Zoro shakes his head in defeat. He should just give up, his captain is beyond saving. But unknown to Zoro, this would not be the only time he curses his decision of following the straw-hat today.

The dinghy floats ahead as the female continues to sleep oblivious to her sealing of fate- the dinghy has finally met her passenger and she would carry him towards his destiny.

**A/N: This is the first time I am trying this writing style. Do let me know how you like this. This would be a One-piece various X OC story. Please enjoy. I would remove some of the scenes from the actual anime and just add those convenient to my story. On the other side I would, of course, add some of my scenes as well. So please bear with me and I would ask you to watch the anime before you continue with my story. I would follow only the anime.**

**Enjoy.**


	2. Buggy Underestimates Dinghy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buggy just does not know how to take his opponents seriously.

**Disclaimer: One piece and its characters do not belong to me, only my OC does.**

**Now that I have got that out of the way!**

**Enjoy~**

The small dinghy rides waves and sails mightily towards the next piece of land which it could pass by. Sailing through the vast sea is not something everyone could accomplice; it needs courage and persistence. Umi is one of those who has both of those characters. Then what is her character flaw some may ask?

The dinghy tumbles rather strangely as Umi opens her eyes once more. The gold slitted pupils stare at the open sky above her, she smiles. Her smile twitches as she observes the straw hat sailing above her head and the mismatched duo trying to snatch it mid-air.

Her eyes widen when she realizes that they would collide with her if she does not move away. Instinctively she raises her hand and mysteriously brings back the hat to herself. The duo stares at her in bewilderment.

“Thank you for the save!” the self-proclaimed captain smiles at Umi, “you are a good person.”

Umi laughs at his naïve attitude, “Isn’t it too soon to start judging someone?” She turns around to shield her face.

The sun is giving her a hard time today. She stares at the other boy for a while and then covers her face with her hat, hiding a smile behind it. She does not miss how his eyes narrow in suspicion.

For the rest of the short journey, Umi does not fall asleep. She remains wide awake and ignores the call of help from the straw hat boy when he is taken away like a bird’s food, literally. The sea is vast and so is its dangers. She is a person who tries to keep away from troubles.

The small dinghy sails forward at a faster pace, credit to the green-haired swordsman who rows it with unnatural speed to save his teammate from his idiocy. The group comes to stop near a small piece of land and Zoro rolls his arms to relieve the tension he has built from rowing.

“You are coming with me, aren’t you?” he asks the red-headed girl in annoyance.

She turns around and shrugs her shoulders, “What for?”

Zoro is a teenager who tries very hard to keep his raging hormones in control. He meditates every day and hopes that he could control his anger issues. But sometimes, it becomes difficult for him to keep it in check- which happens more often than not; but he isn’t one to care for such details.

“WHAT! ARE YOU ASKING ME WHAT FOR?” Zoro huffs.

“Yes, I am!” Umi nods.

“EVEN AFTER WHAT WE HAVE DONE FOR YOU?” Zoro’s eye twitches.

“Yes, what of it?” Umi asks innocently.

“Look here,” Zoro takes a deep breath, “you are supposed to HELP PEOPLE IN RETURN OF THEIR FAVOUR!” Zoro shouts in her face.

“Oh, I see! Fine.” Umi nods with a smile and starts walking in a random direction.

“YOU MORON. WHERE ARE YOU GOING? COME WITH ME!” Zoro shouts for the last time as he decides not to stamp on his pride any longer. He turns around and starts walking opposite to her.

“You, are going in the wrong direction!” Umi informs him softly. She watches in amusement as he stops dead on his tracks and turns around without a word.

A giant explosion sets off in the direction of their destination and the duo of Umi and Zoro subconsciously increase their pace.

* * *

Luffy has never been good at managing complicated situations. He always likes to keep things simple. So now when he is facing a very complicated situation, he does not know what to make of it. The girl named Nami had somehow roped him into getting tied with well… ropes and thrown into a cage. All of this had happened for just a map. But this map is no ordinary map. It is the map of the grand line, the line which he has to traverse to reach the treasure called one piece. In short, if he defeats this whatever ‘Buggy’ guy, he gets back the map. Luffy nods, the outcome of his troubles sounds justifiable.

“Give up, you lack the courage!” Luffy smirks at Nami.

“The courage…to do what? Kill a human?” Nami growls in question.

“Nope… to put your life on the line!” Luffy stares at Nami, daring her to light the ‘Buggy Bomb’. Nami gulps in horror and her hands shake.

Buggy is not a patient individual. Earlier when Nami had come to him to return his map, he was overjoyed, so he had invited her to join his group. But now he is losing his patience. He does not understand what is so hard about lighting a cannon to blow up your former captain whom you hate.

He decides to take things into his own hands and lights the massive ‘Buggy Bomb’. But he is highly unprepared to stop the strange gust of wind which pulls off the end of the lit rope from the cannon. The entire crowd of Buggy pirates stare with wide eyes as a tall red-headed female jumps on top of the cannon. Their jaws drop to the ground when her head lifts to glare at them with fiery golden slitted eyes.

“The devil eye….it’s the devil eye!” the crew shout in fear as they scatter all over the place, trying to find a place to hide.

“Devil eye? What is so good about that?” Buggy asks in his cocky voice.

“Captain…she has single-handedly wiped out an entire marine fleet of a vice-admiral,” the crew gulp collectively, “that single action has placed a bounty of 40 million on her head.” the crew scuffle behind their makeshift tents.

“You idiots. That is not flashy enough for me. You whiny brats come out of your tents and flashily fight this….” Buggy is interrupted as he is cut through by a sword.

“Way to make an appearance, Zoro, Umi.” the straw hat boy laughs in merriment.

The crew gasp in horror as their captain is cut in half. A pregnant pause falls over the entire area which is broken by the laughter of the very same crew as they seem to have revived their courage.

“WHAT IS THERE TO LAUGH ABOUT?” Zoro yells at the clown pirate crew as he grits his teeth in anger.

Umi gasps in horror as Zoro falls forward, blood spewing from his newly acquired wounds.

“What is this?” Zoro gasps in pain as he turns around to stare at a floating hand with a sword in it, the sword which had pierced him.

“This is my devil fruit,” Buggy cackles, “the Bara Bara no mi.” He smirks as his severed hand rejoins its pair, “no matter how much you cut me, I would not split,” Buggy smirks dangerously, “after all, I am the splitting-man” Buggy continues to cackle madly.

“The devil fruit power, I thought it was a myth!” Nami gasps in alarm.

Umi cannot help but nod her head as well. The situation has indeed turned quite alarming. If they are fighting a devil-fruit user then things can go only two way, either one side wins or both sides lose. She was betting for the former; she smirks, _Mmm…interesting. Now, this fills me with excitement._

“Zo-chan, you wanted me to show you my powers, didn’t you?” Umi smirks in confidence.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ZO-CHAN?” Zoro yells at her in disbelief.

Umi ignores him and raises her hands in front of her, “Seems like it is time to remove these gloves…” she throws away the white gloves towards Zoro who fumbles to catch them. A faint orange light envelopes her naked hand, “You cannot be cut, or so it seems,” Umi raises an eyebrow, “but what if I do this?” a blast of fire follows her statement and immediately licks the edges of Buggy’s clothes, “you cannot escape from a fire can you?” the image of a burning clown reflects in her menacing golden orbs.

Buggy observes the scene in horror and yells in fear. Soon his shouts of fear change in laughter. Buggy raises his hands, “Bara bara emergency escape” his entire body spits apart and rises above the burning flames.

“Not so fast, red-nosed clown!” Umi smirks dangerously, “Earth-trap” Umi moves her hands and the soil all around her lifts itself and flies towards the split clown with alarming speed. The soil blankets around the split parts and forces them to return to the fire beneath them trapping them in a tight circle. Umi drops her arms, “The soil over here is dry,” she smirks, “what do you think happens when dry soil and fire are mixed?” her eyes widen tauntingly, “It burns! Sasasasasasa!”

Buggy fights with the trap and tries to escape, “RED-NOSE? ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY NOSE IS BIG AND RED...HUH? Just you wait! You cannot keep me here forever. The trap will come loose after some time. I will come to hunt you down, you red-headed freak!” He snarls at Umi.

“I know! But that is enough time for us to escape” Umi grins widely and signals Zoro to take Luffy and escape.

Zoro runs towards the cage which is holding Luffy and picks it up. He then proceeds to run away from the scene, leaving behind Umi, Nami and the burning Buggy in a soil-trap.

**A/n: I have added a unique laugh to my OC. Let me know how you feel about that. This was another chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
